


Answered Prayers

by Just_Breezy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Kind of possessive!cas, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Breezy/pseuds/Just_Breezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been hot and bothered all week, storing up a working collection of spank-bank material. Apparently, that counts as prayer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answered Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new at this, so sorry if it's, you know, boring and/or doesn't make sense, or too OOC :(

    Dean closed his eyes, holding onto his thick and heavy cock as he let out breathy moans, sounding something like ‘ _Caas’_. He rarely allowed himself the bliss of touching himself to the thought of his pretty little angel, but lately he couldn’t be in the same room as Castiel without instantly getting hard. The way the angel lewdly licked his plush lips, the way his hands danced over anything he touched, it was more prurient than his normal all-encompassing presence. Dean would steal glances when Cas wasn’t looking while readjusting himself in his all-too-tight jeans, saving the images for this moment. Dean laid on the down-market bed, legs splayed lasciviously with one hand wrapped around his cock, teasing the sensitive head, slowly dragging out all the tension and lechery. His other hand making unhurried and deliberate movements to his tight hole; though to Dean, it was Cas touching him, and Cas who was going to fuck his ass raw. Once his tentative and lubed up fingers found the tense ring of muscles, he began rubbing his cock in time with ass, relaxing into both touches, biting back the moans of pleasure.     Soon enough he was pushing two fingers in, enjoying the burn of so much all at once. This is how he would want it with Cas: raw and hard and oh so good. A litany of moans and ‘ _Cas_ ’ followed, with his hands working double time to keep up with the intense desire he felt just from the image of Castiel’s hands moving over his body, touching him this way. He felt his cock throbbing in his hand as he began to picture Castiel’s lips smiling wickedly before stretching over the head of his cock.  


    Castiel was watching a coffee shop full of people, buzzing with humanity when he heard Dean’s prayer: a very quiet, very breathy call for Cas, and soon many more followed in a similar tone. It didn’t sound as though the hunter was in immediate danger, but the meekness of the calls worried Castiel, and he flew off instantly to meet his hunter.

    The image that met Castiel was not what he expected: his hunter laid out on the bed of a cheap motel, fingers working feverently over his cock, precum leaking over his hand, while the other was busy working his ass, moans falling from his mouth. Cas had never seen anything so… perfect. Dean’s abs were taut along with the muscles in his arms and legs, his entire body was tense with lust. As soon as he landed, he couldn’t breathe. The familiar heat between Castiel’s legs began to burn, much like whenever he’s in the same room as dean, only far more intense, making Castiel shift uncomfortably in his trousers. “ _Dean_ … what is-“ “Cas!  Jesus! What are you- holy crap, don’t you knock, man!” “Dean, I thought you were in danger… I came as soon as-“ “Seriously Cas! What the hell! There’s no danger here! Why the hell did you just decide to drop in _now_?!”

 

    The flush painting Dean’s body shifted from lust to complete embarrassment. It’s not every day you’re having an amazing fantasy about someone while jacking off and they just decide to stop by right then. Dean had already began to cover up with whatever he could reach- pillows mostly, hoping to find the blanket he kicked off earlier.

 

“Dean. There’s no need to cover yourself. I built you, I know you inside and out, and you are a work of art. There is no need for shame in that.”

“Gee, thanks Cas, I really needed that right now, it’s not like you just walked in on me- look, why the hell are you here?!”

“I received your prayer and came as soon as you called.”  “Prayer? What prayer? I don’t know if you know this or not, Cas, but _praying_ isn’t exactly on the top of my list at the moment.” “You called out to me, you sounded quiet and timid, I thought you might be-“

 

    The apprehension contorted Dean’s face as he suddenly became all too aware of the ‘prayer’ he sent out. “Oh… Cas.. That wasn’t… it’s not- Cas, is that a boner?” Both the hunter and the angel directed their attention to the obscene tent at the front of Castiel’s loose slacks.

 

“It would appear to be…”

“Wait, Cas… Do you, I mean, can you even get ‘turned on’?” “Dean, I’m an angel, that does not make me immune to the beauty of humans. My father did tell me to love all humans, though there is something… exceptional, about you…”

 

    The last comment hung in the air. Dean stilled, never taking his eyes off the angel’s crotch. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, Dean moved the pillows covering himself, and moved closer to his angel at the end of the bed. Kneeling in front of Castiel, he began by gently placing his hands on the angel’s shoulders. “Cas… if you, if you want me to stop, just tell me, ok? Say the word, and this never happened.” Castiel looked confused, still standing in front of the bed, fully clothed while Dean searched his face for any signs of disdain of pleasure.

   With no readable emotion found, Dean took the plunge, and lightly pressed his lips to the angel’s. The angel flinched, but before Dean could pull away in horror of what he just did, Castiel’s hand found the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in deeper, while his other hand found the hunter’s hip. Instantly, Dean melted into Castiel’s touch.

    Castiel’s tongue licked Dean’s lips, requesting entrance, while his hands began exploring the muscles of Dean’s abs, feeling every scar and rise and fall of muscle. Dean’s hands remained on his shoulders in pure shock of what was happening; Dean’s angel, Dean’s _virgin angel of the Lord_ was pushing his tongue into his mouth, exploring his body with his hands with the filthiest boner tenting his pants. He suddenly became all too aware of how dressed Castiel was; Dean shoved off Castiel’s ever-present trench coat and suit jacket all at once, becoming more of an active participant in the action.

    Once Castiel’s jackets were off, he pulled away, pupils blown so wide the shining blue of his eyes could no longer be seen, and attacked Dean’s chest. Licking and nipping across the board of flat muscle until he found a dusky nipple, giving special attention to the nub and causing Dean to completely lose all self control; he tore at Castiel’s shirt, ripping all the buttons off, and beginning his crusade to get Castiel’s pants off. “That... was… my favorite… shirt, Dean”, each word punctuated with a soft bite on alternating nipples. By the time the comment had sunk into Dean’s lust-addled brain, Castiel’s belt was already on the floor, soon to be joined by his black slacks that stilled tapped Dean’s prize. “You have other shirts?” completely mystified, Dean stopped and looked down at Cas’ face, still attached to his chest. “Dean, do you really wish to discuss my attire at this moment? I thought we were-“ suddenly a surprised moan consumed the rest of his sentence, as Dean deftly slid a hand into Castiel’s pants.

    “You like that? You like it when I rub your aching cock, don’t you?” Castiel was beyond answering Dean’s rhetorical questions, completely submissive to the new sensations. Castiel’s less experienced hands sought Dean’s hard on, first gently rubbing his swollen balls before experimentally pressing on the skin behind them, causing Dean to mewl and momentarily forget what he was doing. Castiel loved the noise, and the hazed look that fleetingly painted Dean’s face.

    Dean had already gotten Castiel’s pants off, and before he knew what was happening, the angel pushed him onto the bed with one supernaturally powerful hand, sending him onto his back as Castiel sat on the bed naked and removed his socks before looking up to the hunter and grinning sinfully. Dean propped himself up on his elbows, watching Castiel devour him with his eyes; he began to slowly rub his cock, putting on a show for Castiel. The angel pulled his hand away and sternly growled, “there will be no touching unless you are permitted, understand?” Dean has never heard anything more hot, he couldn’t even get his mouth to answer. “Dean, there will be punishment for misbehavior, and you do not want that, do you?” It just kept getting better, holy crap. “Ye-yes, I mean, no, I don’t want that.” Before Dean can gather all of what’s going on, Castiel’s hands are jacking him off while caressing his balls and perineum, exploring what his favorite sounds are. Dean began to grab for Cas, before he was stopped once again; “what did I say, Dean?” “nghh-“ “no Dean. What did I say?” “mhm- n… no touching…” “Correct, now don’t make me tell you again, or else I won’t continue. Let me explore your pleasure.” Castiel continued surveying with his hands, making Dean throw his head back in pleasure, unable to participate. Once Castiel felt he had done enough with his hands, he began studying with his tongue, beginning tentatively at the head of Dean’s cock, tasting the salty bitterness and the unique taste of _Dean_. Dean couldn’t help but look down at exactly his fantasy: Castiel smiling wickedly before his lavish lips stretch around his cock, swallowing him whole. Apparently, angels have no gag reflex, or concept of ‘slow’, and Dean wasn’t complaining. Castiel’s head was bobbing furiously while his tongue worked overtime, brushing and pressing all over Dean’s heavy cock whilst being swallowed not only by the angel’s mouth, but also his throat as well. Dean’s moans vibrated throughout his body as his hands grasped at the bed sheets, writhing from the hot pleasure. Castiel pulled his mouth off Dean’s throbbing cock with a decadent pop.

 

“Cas, _please_ , fuck I’ve been so hard all week, every time I see you, _please_ … Cas I need this, I need…”

“Tell me what you want, Dean.”

“Please…”

“Say it.”

“ _Please_ fuck me, god Cas, I can’t… fuck me hard, make me come and feel it for days!”

 

    Something sparked in Cas, a stronger lust than before, simply from hearing Dean beg. Castiel began licking over Dean’s cock, moving further south, and spending little time over his balls andperineum, leaving Dean a hot mess in his wake. Once he found his objective, he spent little time dragging it out; Castiel’s tongue moved over the tight ring of muscles, coaxing Dean to let him in. It didn’t take much to make Dean pliant to Castiel’s surprisingly skilled mouth. Cas pushed in mercilessly, causing Dean to writhe and thrash against the onslaught of relentless pleasure as Castiel delved deeper, searching for Dean’s pleasure point. Finally reaching it, Dean sees stars and completely loses it, writhing and moaning, his entire body vibrating with the bliss. Castiel moaned and continued to press against the nub inside Dean. “ _FUCK!_ Cas! Oh- Fuck! Please, man! I can’t take it anymore!” Finally pulling his tongue out long enough to answer, “ _Dean_ … From, from my understanding… we, we require-“ his voice more gravelly and fucked out than usual, “bed stand top draw, _fuck_.”

    Castiel outstretched his hand and the drawer opened, with the lube flying into his hand, and Dean, already too gone to even question it. Castiel began to pour some of the slick gel onto his fingers when Dean broke the monogamy of smoky moans; “Cas… Let me- I mean, may I?” sitting between Dean’s open legs, Castiel considered for a moment, then nodded, allowing Dean to prep himself. The angel leaned back while the hunter sat up, ensuring Cas had the best view of his cock and ass while he poured some lube onto his fingers. With his back against the headboard and his knees bent, so his ass was raised directly towards Castiel, he began rubbing his hole, moaning delicately before pressing in. Both Castiel and Dean gasped at the intrusion; Castiel had never seen anything as beautiful as Dean until he had watched Dean’s subtle fingers disappear into himself while moaning a quiet enumeration of swears and ‘ _Cas_ ’. Dean continued to finger himself while watching his angel become completely lost in the show, his unknowing hand coming up to his own erection and stroking at the mere sight of Dean open himself up for Castiel. The lewd image of Castiel sitting between Dean’s legs, rubbing his cock watching Dean’s finger move adeptly inside himself could never be matched. He began scissoring himself open, moaning louder, trying to almost rush the prep so he could feel Castiel’s hard cock inside him already. The sight of Dean scissoring himself made Castiel completely lose it, before Dean had a chance to do anything, Castiel was on him, pressing his own lubed finger inside, adding an extra one to Dean’s other two, unremittingly opening him up; correction, _that_ is the hottest thing Dean has ever seen.     “So… Hot… I can’t… I couldn’t… **_Mine_**.” “Cas… oh fuck, I… I’m ready, _fuck me already_ …!” Castiel only needed to be told once.

    Castiel quickly slicked up his throbbing cock, completely debauched, leaned back so he was kneeling, grabbed Dean by the waist and picked him up until he was seated on his cock. Dean’s not usually one for being picked up, but _fuck_ he loved being moved around to where Cas wanted him. At this point, Dean was completely at Castiel’s mercy, and Castiel wasn’t that merciful; he began by pounding into Dean without regard, making Dean a hot mess. Dean tried to kiss and lick his collarbone but became even more wanton once Castiel found his prostate again. Dean shouted, which only served to spur Castiel on more, relentlessly dragging across the nub with every thrust into the hunter. The angle the angel set up allowed Dean’s cock to rub against Castiel’s lithe abdomen with every thrust. “ _Cas_ …! Fuck! I.. I can’t- I’m-“ “NO!” Castiel quickly grabbed Dean’s red cock tightly, evading the orgasm. With them both stilled, Castiel kissed and licked the hunter’s taut neck, working up to his ear, “not, until, I say you can” he whispered with a growl hotly. “Now, may I continue?” he continued to whisper almost aggressively. Dean could only nod. Castiel began another truculent pace, constantly aiming and hitting Dean’s prostate. It wasn’t long before the angel’s rhythm began to stutter and his moans became more debauched.

    “Now, Dean! Come for me!” The hunter shouted, tensed around his angel and came while seeing stars behind his eyes, painting both himself and the angel in cum. Castiel followed him over the edge screaming his hunter’s name and filling Dean up.

    Dean slumped onto his angel, forehead pressed to his sharp collarbone. The angel pulled out, and laid with his hunter on the dirty bed.

 

 

“That… I was not expecting that…”

“Nor was I when I answered your prayer.”

“Do you… is this what you, you know, want?”

“Dean, I know  you more than you know yourself, from your soul to the inside of your perfect body to the outside, I have never once met a creature more pure or more deserving of all the love in the world than you.”

“Please Cas, let’s not do this right now...”

“I hoped desperately you felt the same way about me, then you began acting, strangely whenever we were together… I rushed to your aid in hopes of regaining some of your… affection.”

“Ha, Cas, I was… I suppose there’s no use being coy now, is there? You looked so good, I couldn’t help getting turned on whenever you were around, that’s why I was… uh, ‘praying’ to you, or about you…”

“I suppose, then, it’s a good thing I answered.”


End file.
